


Pillowtalk

by Katsumi27



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dialogue, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsumi27/pseuds/Katsumi27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke has been dragged back to Konoha by a victorious Naruto. Bit by bit he tries to grow accustomed to life in the village he once hated, even with his past still weighing heavily on him. After everything that has happened, even he has to admit that his relationship with Naruto is changing. Maybe this time they will be better able to understand each other. But in order to do that, Sasuke still has some lingering questions.</p>
<p>Originally posted on FF.net, updated and re-posted here.<br/>-Takes place in the same AU as "To Sasuke".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillowtalk

"How did you know?"

There was a pause, a heavy silence, then Naruto turned around to face Sasuke. It seemed he hadn't been asleep either.

"Know what?"

"You spent all those years chasing after me, to bring me back here. How could you have known I wouldn't just turn around and kill you like I'd promised?"

Naruto chuckled softly. So _that's_ what had been on his mind all this time.

"You want to know, huh?"

"I want to understand how--"

"I didn't"

Sasuke frowned. 

"...Didn't what?"

"I didn't know. I never knew. I hoped. I even _prayed_. And I believed. But I never knew for sure."

Sasuke says nothing, so Naruto continues.

"That I'd be able to bring you back at all, I didn't know that either."

"Then how...why would you--"

"Because there was one thing I  _did_ know, and that was more than enough for me.   
Failure wasn't an option 'ttebayo."

They both fell silent.

 

Sasuke stared at the shirt covering Naruto's chest, watched the way it moved as he breathed long even breaths. He suspected Naruto had fallen asleep after all, but then he spoke again. 

"Whenever my doubts got too strong, I'd start to dream..."

_To dream...?_

"I don't usually dream, you know? When I sleep, it's kinda like meditating, or sometimes I go inside where Kurama is. But times like that, I'd start to see things, dreams."

"About what?" He didn't really have to ask, but he did.

"About failing. Failing to bring you back. Sometimes you even killed me, _Teme_." He chuckled. 

It wasn't amusing.

"Aren't those what people would normally call nightmares?"

Naruto had fallen silent. Sasuke looked up to look at his face, his expression was grim, much too serious to belong on that face.

"No.  
The nightmares were different."

"Different?" _Worse?_  
  
"In my nightmares...I succeeded, in bringing back your corpse."


End file.
